


Do you remember me?

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Fluff, based of a series of tweets from @ChachaCharlieCo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Kairi was the original owner of the Winnie the Pooh book as a child. However when the world fell she lost all memories, but was found with a single torn page in her hands. With a page missing, the book is unfinished, and only Kairi knows where it is.





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaChaCharlieCo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChaChaCharlieCo).



Kairi liked to read books, she liked to look at the pictures and imagine herself in the world of the book. She liked to imagine herself alongside the journeys of the little animals and children she read about. The characters in the books were her friends, and she liked them very much.

She had many friends, and she liked all of them. She liked to play hide and seek and try to find them, to run around in the flower gardens, telling her friends what each one was. All of her friends had a favorite flower, and she knew what each of them were.

Her favorite book was The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, for it wasn’t like her other books. No, in this world, she didn’t have to pretend or imagine, because she went inside the book, and she was able to really go on adventures with her friends. 

Her friends came in both big and small, round and thin, fluffy and feathery. Each of them had a favorite flower she learned, and she loved to bring them their favorites every time she came. 

Pooh Bear liked HoneySuckle, and he always made her laugh when he tried to eat it, before scrunching his face up. “It doesn’t taste like honey,” he said regretfully.

Kairi laughed and shook her head. “Silly old bear, I told you! It’s just called that, it’s not actually honey!”

Pooh Bear would always peer closer, squinting at the petals. “It looks like honey..” he’d say deep in thought, licking his lips as if the flower would taste different the second time.

Piglet would always pull out a jar of honey to spare the poor flower, and for that she was grateful. Piglet liked white daisies, and she was always happy to bring a small bouquet for him, cutting the stems shorter so it would be easy for the small animal to carry. 

He always brought a small pouch with him, which she would fill with little acorns, his favorite snack. He’d try to save them for later, but the bag would always be left with half of its contents by the time she left.

Tigger liked tulips and purple daisies, though she wasn’t sure why. He always stuffed his nose into the bouquet though, so she supposed he liked the way they smelled. He’d quickly bounce back to his house to place them in a vase before returning and asking her to bounce with him, which she’d gladly agree to.

She couldn’t bounce nearly as high as him, but sometimes he’d take her by the hands and bounce her higher than she could usually do, and her giggles and squeals would fill the air for hours. 

“Higher higher!” She’d laugh, enjoying the feeling of weightless when they were in the air. Tigger’s tail would hit the ground before her feet could, and he’d scoop her up in her arms if they went too high so she wouldn’t hurt her feet. Tigger knew her feet weren’t as springy as his tail, and he didn’t want her getting hurt.

“Alrighty then!” He’d grin and bounce them higher and higher, until they’d trip and tumble onto the grass or into a pond. To which they’d laugh and continue bouncing some more.

Rabbit liked white daisies as well, he liked to make small daisy chains for necklaces to give to his friend. Kairi would always bring extra so she could make a flower crown for all of their friends. 

Tigger always hopped over while they were in the middle of making them, asking her to join him to bounce. She’d say no though, and pass him a flower crown, which he’d gasp and hand back to her to place onto his head like a king.

“I know pronounce you, King Tigger!” She’d say in a loud voice while placing the crown on his head.

“God help us all,” Rabbit would grown, causing Kairi to burst into giggles and for Tigger to blow a raspberry at him.

“Puh-lease Long ears! I make a great king! Everyone knows tiggers make the best kings!” He’d say proudly. “My Uncle was a king, so I’m technically a Prince!”

Kairi would gasp in excitement and look at him with wide eyes. “The king of my town Ansem always says I’m a Princess! Does that mean he’s my Uncle?”

Tigger thought for a moment, and would shrug before bouncing off. “Maybe!” 

When she asked Ansem if he was her uncle, he smiled and told her he wasn’t, and the nice guards were laughing softly to themselves. “I do consider you as kin though,” he’d say fondly. She accepted this answer and moved on.

Kanga doesn’t have a favorite flower, but whatever flower Kairi brings her she says is her favorite flower for the day. Kanga would make a pretty bouquet of whatever flowers Kairi brought with ones from her own garden, and would place it in a vase on the table. 

Kairi liked Kanga, she was nice, and would give her cookies and milk while asking about how her time at her home was. Kanga liked hearing her stories, and she’d often tell them while helping Kanga with whatever chores needed to be done.

Roo’s favorite flowers were Kanga’s, because they shared the same name as his mama’s. No matter what bouquet Kanga made, she’d always place the flower’s Kairi had brought Roo in it as well. 

Owl had many books, and after hearing Kairi liked stories and books he invited her over and told her stories of his relatives and of their accomplishments. The tales were very long and boring, she did not like them very much. Owl wasn’t very fond of flowers, so instead she’d give him some new ink for his quills. He liked this gift very much, and would instantly begin writing, losing himself in the worlds. 

She liked all of her friends, they were nice and fun, and she always had an amazing time with them whenever she visited, which was often. However, among all of them there was one that she was found with more often than the others.

One day she’d been wandering through the forest, and had wandered too far, going into the darker parts that Rabbit had warned her about. When she heard the loud trumpeting sound of something, she began to cry in fear. She didn’t like loud noises.

Loud footsteps came towards her, and she was scared until she saw that the big scary Heffalump she’d been warned about were just purple elephants. She was rather fond of Elephants herself, having a plushie of one in her room she slept with every night. 

The purple elephant introduced himself as Lumpy, and the two were quick to become friends. She loved everything about Lumpy, from his big ears that expressed whatever emotion he was feeling to his large feet which made loud noises whenever he stomped around.

Lumpy didn’t know much about flowers, and she was more than excited to teach him about them and show them to him. He didn’t really understand her infatuation with flowers, but she liked them, so he liked them too. 

The two would go on many adventures, hand in trunk as they paraded through the woods. The two had fun making trumpeting noises, or Lumpy made the noises anyways. She just ended up blowing raspberries, but he loved the way her face scrunched up and he’d fall onto his back laughing, his legs waving in the air.

When Kairi got tired or her feet hurt, Lumpy would wrap his trunk around her waist and lift him onto his back. She liked riding on his back, he was tall and it was fun being tall too. He’d run and she’d hold on tight, both of them laughing as they raced around. 

If Lumpy was tall, then his Mama was huge! She was so tall that when Kairi tried to look up she’d fall backwards at how far back she had to lean. It was both scary and fun riding her, it was higher up than she’d even been, even when bouncing with Tigger.

Kairi introduced Lumpy to the others, and while the others, especially Piglet, were afraid at first, Roo bounced toward and the three of them became inseparable. The three of them went on adventures everyday, Roo bringing cookies from his mama, and Kairi bringing flowers. They’d explore the hundred acre woods, making up stories and having the time of their life until Kairi had to leave for the day.

She’d been with Lumpy and his mama when the world disappeared, though they hadn’t known the world disappeared yet. Lumpy and his Mama had heard some strange noises, and the woods had gone dark, but no stars filled the sky. Kairi, scared of the dark, had clutches onto Lumpy, his trunk wrapped around her to comfort the little girl. 

It got colder and colder, and then a strong invisible came blowing past them, trying to pull Kairi into the air and out of the book. She screamed and hung onto Lumpy for dear life, and he held her tightly, his mama unable to reach them due to an invisible barrier blocking her. 

The force tugged and tugged, and her grip loosened. Kairi’s hands were small, and Lumpy wasn’t as strong as his mama, and all too soon Kairi was ripped from Lumpy’s grasp. She screamed as she watched them fade, and as she was ejected from the book, her little hand clutches onto a page of the book before she was sent through the realms between. 

Light burst from the necklace around her neck, and she felt herself fall asleep, clutching the paper like a lifeline. 

 

When she awoke on the islands, all she had with her was the clothes on her back, her necklace, and the torn page in her hand. Her adoptive parents tried to throw it away, but Kairi cried and cried, though she couldn’t remember why it was so important. Not wanting to make her so upset, they framed it and placed it in her room, where it sat for years as she grew up.

Kairi had had Sora and Riku in her life for as long as she could remember, but she sometimes felt that there had once been a different two with her. Sometimes the sound of the wind through the caves in the Secret Place sounded like trumpets, and the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies gave her a nostalgic feeling she couldn’t explain. When she climbed high on a tree, and looked out at the ocean, she couldn’t help but feel that there should be a different view before her. 

Every night she held onto a large elephant plushie she’d dyed lavender, and when asked about it by her parents, her answer was “all elephants are purple.” Only she hadn’t called them elephants. She’d called them Heffalumps. 

Her parents had written it off as how children perceived things, like Santa Claus or the tooth fairy. Perhaps to her, Elephants were Heffalumps, and they hadn’t questioned her on it. Once Sora and Riku questioned her on what a Heffalump was, she described it to them. 

They laughed and said “that’s not a Heffalump! That’s an elephant! And elephants aren’t purple!” 

She had frowned, knowing that Heffalumps were purple. Though when asked on how she knew, she couldn’t give an answer. 

Over eleven years passed, and Kairi never regained the memories she had lost, her mind blank save for a few bits and pieces that came back to her over the years. She remembered flower gardens, a kind king, two kind men laughing at something she had said, her grand mother’s stories, but the memory of why the page in her room was so important, or what book it belongs to failed to return.

When the Final Battle had ended, and Kairi Riku and Sora returned to their islands, she pondered whether or not she should throw away the framed page, but she never had the heart to do so. It had been important to her, she knew that, but she didn’t know why it was important to her. Nevertheless, she kept it around, letting it sit on her desk by her charms from the moogles.

Presents came from all sorts of worlds to Sora, and her and Riku always sat with him in his room when he opened them. With every present he opened, he’d excitedly tell them about who it was from and the adventures they’d been on. The process took hours, but they didn’t mind. It was fun to listen to his stories, they were fun and filled with adventures. She liked his stories.

Sora received many presents over the course of a month, some being items from the gang from the Restoration Committee, photo’s from Hayner and the gang, free passes to Disney Town from Donald’s Uncle, and many others. The one that had made Sora’s face light up the most though, and brought the biggest smile to his face that she’d ever seen, was an old book.

Her and Riku had been confused, and he quickly shoved his way between them to sit on the bed with them rather than the floor where he’d been. The cover had a small yellow bear in a red shirt, and a small pink piglet. 

She felt a tug at her heart, and hadn’t realized she’d been tearing up until Sora and Riku were both calling her name and gently shaking her. After reassuring them she was fine, Sora explained his adventures with Pooh and the others and finding all of the lost pages. 

He opened the book, and all three of them were surprised when Kairi said part of the book was missing. Sora flipped through the book and found she was right, there was an entire page missing.

“That’s weird,” he frowned, brushing his thumb over the torn part of the book. “I could have sworn everyone was there. Nobody said anyone was missing. I guess I missed a page...”

Riku clapped his hand onto Sora’s shoulder and chuckled. “Hey, there’s hundreds of worlds out there, you couldn’t have checked them all. Plus one torn page? It was already unlikely you’d find this many, but now we’re searching for a needle in a haystack. Only it’s multiple haystacks filling a barn.”

Kairi stared at the page in silence until she gasped and shot to her feet, startling the boys. 

“Kairi?” Sora questioned.

She met his eyes, but was already heading to the door. “I know where the other page is.”

Sora and Riku followed after her as she raced to her home, shouting questions of disbelief at her as they ran. Bursting into her room, she gently picked up the old frame, and chuckled at how ironic it was that the frame had a yellow teddy bear on the corner of it. Sitting on the bed, she motioned for the other two to sit with her.  
Sora handed her the book, though he was still extremely confused. Opening the book, she gently took the page out of the frame, hearing the boys gasp beside her.

“The page, do you think..?” Sora trailed off.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she glanced over at him. “It’s worth a try isn’t it?” 

She lined the page with the tears in the book, and the three of them had to shield their eyes as a blinding white light burst from the book, enveloping her. The sounds of Sora and Riku screaming her name went silent as the light went away, and she looked down to see herself floating to the ground.

Her feet touched the ground, and she looked around at the area, finding herself in a dark forest, alone. 

“Sora?” She called out, cupping her hands to her mouth. “Riku?” 

No calls answered her,and she looked at the trail ahead of her. “Well... only one way to go I guess.”

She walked forward and through the woods, continuing to call for her friends as she walked. After walking for several minutes, she heard something akin to that of a trumpet, and she paused. Heavy footsteps sounded from a distance, and they quickly got louder and louder, and her eyes widened as she realized something was coming right for her.

Turning on her heels, she tried to run, but didn’t get far before something squealed “Kairi!!” and plowed into her. Her and the owner of the voice rolled onto the ground, and she groaned as they stopped, rising to her feet and pressing a hand to her aching head.

Something wrapped around her waist, and she looked down to see a purple elephant-no... a purple Heffalump hugging her with its trunk. He went up to the bottom of her ribs, and his dark eyes twinkled at her, the brightest of smiles on his face.

“Kairi! It’s me Lumpy! Do you remember?” Before she could answer, the little Heffalump let go of her and walked around her, looking her over. “Wow, you’re tall! Not taller than mama, but taller than me! I’ve missed you SO much Kairi! It’s been so long since you’ve been to the hundred acre woods! I haven’t seen anyone really though. Not Pooh, not Roo, not anyone. They were all gone. But now you’re here Kairi!”

His trunk wrapped around her waist again, and Lumpy closed his eyes as he embraced her, nuzzling her. After a moment of shock, she gently stroked the top of his head, hugging him back.   
He seemed familiar, even though she couldn’t remember him. 

“Lumpy...” she said slowly, and he looked up at her, his eyes wide and twinkling. “You said.. we knew each other?” 

His ears drooped for a moment, before nodding his head and letting go of her again. “Yeah! We were best friends! Don’t you remember?” 

She sat down on the ground, and he did the same as she shook her head sadly, lowering her gaze. “No.. I’m sorry.. I don’t have any memories from when I was little... I woke up on a new world holding your page, but I couldn’t remember anything.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment before letting out a loud trumpeting noise, and she jumped, startled. He pulled her to her feet with his trunk before running, and she had to run to keep up with him. 

“Where are we going?” She asked in confusion. 

“To get your memory back!” He answered. “Come on!”

They ran through the woods before reaching a clearing, but they didn’t stop there. They ran for what had to be a few miles, and Lumpy finally stopped in front of a large tree with a swing set on it, where several animals were playing. 

“Guys guys!” Lumpy said in excitement, letting go of her to scoop up a small kangaroo and fall to the ground as the others bear hugged him. 

She watched in confusion as the group hugged and reunited, Lumpy being asked many questions, which he gladly answered. It was several awkward minutes of silence she stood in away from the group before Lumpy stood up and walked over to her.

“Everyone, Kairi’s memory is gone. We need to go find it!” 

Everyone looked at each other in shock, before looking up at her with wide eyes. 

“Kairi?” A yellow rabbit said.

“Your m-m-m-memory’s gone?” A tiny pink piglet she recognized from the cover asked.

“Oh not this again,” a tiger groaned. 

She looked down at Lumpy, gently petting the top of his head, causing him to lean into her leg a little and tilt his head towards her more. She chuckled before kneeling down to look at him. 

“My memory isn’t something that can be found Lumpy,” she explained softly. “It’s in my head, I just can’t remember.”

A chubby bear she recognized from the cover walked over to her, peering at her curiously. 

“Well Kairi, I went through what you did not too long ago, and my dear friend Sora helped me find it! Perhaps he can help.”

Her eyes widened, and she grinned. “Sora’s my best friend!”  
Everyone gasped and ran over to her, all of them asking “you know Sora?!”

She laughed and nodded. “Yup. He’s been trying to help me remember for years, but nothings worked.”

Everyone went silent for several minutes, save for the Bear’s “think think think,” which everyone began to do as well, so it really wasn’t silent at all actually. Eventually the larger Kangaroo in an apron suggested “what if we all go home and grab something that was from Kairi, or something we did with her, and we come back here and show it to her? That could work!”

Everyone agreed, and Kairi was left with only Lumpy, who let out a loud trumpeting noise. In the distance from the woods, she heard one answer back.

Lumpy gently took her hand into his trunk and led her to the swing. Sitting down, he pushed her a little, before she swung on her own, seeing what he wanted her to do. He sat down and watched her, a bright smile on his face.

“So Lumpy, we were friends, right? What did we do?”

His eyes lit up a the question, and she saw a fluffy little ball of a tail swish excitedly.   
“We did everything together! We went exploring, and played Pooh sticks, and went on adventures, and went on rides with Mama, and loads of other stuff!”

Her nose wrinkled a little. “Pooh sticks?”  
He laughed and nodded. “There’s a bridge, and you take a stick, drop it into the water, and run to the other side of the bridge to see which stick is in the lead! It’s a race!”

She mouthed a little ‘ooohhh,’ and continued swinging. 

“What have you been up to Kairi?”

She hummed in thought, looking up at the clouds as she tried to figure out exactly what to tell him.

“Well, I’ve been living on an island, and I have two best friends named Sora and Riku. We went on a really long adventure, and we just got back not too long ago.”  
He seemed interested in her friends, and watched her swing past him. 

“Sora and Riku? Are they like me and Roo?”

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. “I’m not sure, I don’t remember anything from here, but maybe?”

He accepted this answer, and she dug her feet into the ground as Owl arrived, nearly falling until Lumpy steadied her and the swing. She offered a smile and pet his head, and he smiled brightly. “Thanks Lumpy.”

Owl carried a small ink holder in his claws, but it was empty, it looked like it had been for a long time.

“You used to bring me ink every time you came to visit. I’d bring the writings I made, but I couldn’t carry them all. “ he passed the holder to her, and she looked at it curiously. 

It seemed familiar, and she remembered a treehouse and long boring stories. Looking up at him, she blinked as she recognized him. “Owl?” He flapped his wings in excitement and took to the sky, spinning circles above her.

“Victorious! Her memory has returned!”  
Lumpy placed his trunk on her wrist, and she looked into his hopeful eyes. “Do you remember me?”

She shook her head sadly and passed the ink holder back to Owl. 

Tigger was the next to arrive, as well as Rabbit. Each held a chain of daisies, one as a necklace, and one as a crown.

“We used to make the best daisy chains,” Rabbit said softly, placing the necklace around her.

“You made crowns for a king, but it fits a Princess too,” Tigger smiled as he placed the crown on her head.

She stared at the daisies for a moment, fingering the knots she’d made when she was little, and she smiled as she remembered. “Tigger, Rabbit, we always had a lot of fun making chains and bouncing, right?”

Rabbit cheered and Tigger took her by the hands, bouncing high into the sky. “You remember! You remember!” He laughed.

Piglet and Pooh came next, and Piglet held up a small pouch. 

“You used to give me acorns in this, they’re my favorite snack,” he said bashfully. 

Pooh came up and offered her a jar of honey, and she couldn’t help but smile at the spelling of ‘hunny.’ “ you gave me something called... oh bother what was it..”

She stared at the rich golden color of the honey, and dipped her finger into it, licking the sweet treat. “HoneySuckle, they were your favorite because you loved honey.” Looking over at Piglet, she smiled softly. “You always brought honey so he wouldn’t eat the flowers.”

Their eyes widened, and Pooh grinned, handing her the pot of honey. “This falls for a celebration!” Her heart warmed at the gesture, knowing how much honey meant to him, so she offered to share. This resulted in him devouring the contents in minutes, much to Rabbit’s dismay. 

She didn’t have time to worry about being hungry as the aroma of warm cookies filled the air when Kanga bounced up the hill, Roo in her pouch. When they reached her, Roo offered her a flower she recognized as a Kanga flower.

“You used to always come over and give us these! I liked them because they had Mama’s name!”

Kanga offered her some cookies, and she took two, passing one to Lumpy, who happily accepted the sweet treat. “I’d bake these whenever you came over, and you’d tell me about your day.”

She moaned happily at the taste of the cookies, the chocolate melting in her mouth. She realized in that moment she’d need to ask for Kanga’s recipe before leaving, having always tried to recreate the cookie she remembered having but not how to make, and it never quite coming out right. 

“Kanga always said whatever flower I brought her that day was her favorite, and I’d help her out with the chores,” she recalled. 

Roo and Tigger bounced around together in excitement, and everyone cheered as her memories of her time here quickly returned to her, like a dam bursting open. All she needed was something to crack the wall, and this was more than enough.  
Once again Lumpy’s trunk wrapped around her wrist, gently tugging on it. His eyes were filed with hope as he asked, “do you remember me?”

Her gaze saddened, and she shook her head. “No.. I don’t remember you Lumpy... I’m sorry..”

The sound of heavy footsteps became apparent to her as a giant Heffalump came up the hill, and Lumpy looked up at her. “Mama, did you bring it?” He asked in a heartbroken tone, and she hated how her lack of memory had hurt him.

She nodded and passed him a large book, and when he passed it to Kairi she had to sit on the ground, placing it in her lap to support it. It surprised her to find different kinds of pressed flowers inside, with a small tag that said “What Kairi sayz it iz:” and the name of the flower. 

Each one was in perfect condition, and jumbled conversations filled her head remembering telling him of each one.   
When she got to the end of the book her heart fell, and Lumpy lied down next to her, leaning his head on her arm. “That’s the flower you gave me before the wind took you away,” he said sadly. 

It was the last flower she’d given to him. The last one she’d ever explained, and represented the last time she’d ever been in this incredible world with her best friend. The flower brought tears to her eyes as she recognized it without even needing to read the tag.

The flower was a forget-me-not.

Shutting the book, she placed it to her side before wrapping her arms around Lumpy, burying her face into his short but soft fur. “I remember you,” she cried, tears spilling into his fur. Her words were muffled by his fur, but his large ears picked it up, because his trunk wrapped around her, and he tilted his head against her as he returned the hug.

Apparently his mama heard too, because she hugged both of them with her large trunk. Not wanting to be left out of the hug, her other friends ran to them and joined the group hug, and Lumpy’s Mama let go before wrapping her trunk around all of them. 

They all hugged and cried for several minutes, and Kairi switches targets of who she hugged several times. First Lumpy, then Kanga and Roo, then Rabbit and Tigger, the Pooh and Piglet, then Owl, and then Lumpy again. 

The sun was beginning to set, when they let go of each other, and she wiped the tears from her face, her heart feeling warm and free at the memories she’d recovered. Everyone looked up at her sadly, which prompted yet another hug.

“Do you have to go?” Roo asked, burying his face into her belly.

She remembered then that she used to always leave at Sunset, not wanting to miss dinner. A part of her knew she should be getting back to Sora and Riku, but she couldn’t bear to leave them just yet.

“I suppose I could stay a little longer,” she smiled.

They spent the next few hours playing games and recounting tales from when she was little, as well as them all telling her and Lumpy and his Mama about their adventures with Sora. They played Pooh sticks, and Kairi flat out lost to the others, not that she minded. 

She told them stories of her Sora and Riku growing up on the island, as well as her training and becoming a protector of the worlds like Sora. They ate Kanga’s cookies and visited until Roo yawned loudly, to which they were reminded that it was getting late. 

“I think it’s time for me to go,” she said sadly, and the others knocked her to the ground with a group hug so warm and tight she nearly forgot how to breathe.

“You’ll come back won’t you?” Lumpy asked, worried of losing his friend again.

She sat up and hugged him once more, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Of course! Now that my memories, I’ll come back with Sora all the time. Maybe we can bring Riku too!”

“I’d like that,” Pooh said sleepily, and Piglet took him by the hand before waving to Kairi. 

“Good bye Kairi! See you again!”

“I’ll bring acorns!” She called back to him.  
The others said their goodbyes, Kanga passing her some of the leftover cookies in a small basket. “Goodbye dear, come back soon okay?”

She hugged the motherly kangaroo, and nodded. “I promise. I have some new flowers to bring that I think you’ll like.”

Rabbit and Tigger both hugged her goodbye, as well as Owl. 

Finally came her goodbye to Lumpy, and she gave him one more hug before waving. “Bye Lumpy. I’ll be back I promise, with lots of new flowers for your book!”

He waved goodbye, and the familiar white light flashed over her, and she was immediately tackle hugged to the bed by both boys.

“Kairi we’re so happy for you!” Sora cheered.

“You finally got some memories back!” Riku grinned.

“Thanks! Wait, how do you both know that.”

They sat up and gestured to the book, which was laying open on the desk. 

“I would have gone after you, but the book wouldn’t let me in, so we read about it while it was happening.”

“Boy were we surprised when we read you used to go there,” Riku chuckled.

Sitting up, she looked at the book and found that they were right, her story of being in the hundred acre woods were in it. From when she was little to now, it even had Sora’s adventures inside it, all written down and ready to be read.

“Wow... I didn’t know it was actually a book. I only ever looked at the map,” she chuckled.

Riku ruffled her hair, and Sora looked over at the basket of cookies. 

“Are these Kanga’s?” 

When she nodded, he whooped and took three, blissfully snacking on them. Riku laughed and took one as well, but he did it after asking for permission. Both of them saw Sora freeze when he realized he hadn’t done that, and they both laughed.

“So, the Book was yours?” Sora asked curiously, kicking his shoes off as well as his jacket before lying down, and Kairi and Riku did the same.

With a nod of her head, she lied down in the middle of the bed, each boy on either side of her. 

“Yeah, it was my favorite. I used to go in everyday when I was little.”

Sora stared at the curling in awe, his hands linked together behind his head as he lied down next to her. “Wow... to think Merlin had it after the world vanished.”

She looked over at him and shook her head. “He has it before that, I just came over a lot I think.”

Riku chuckled and lied down on her other side, draping an arm over her waist. “Your memories just keep coming and coming. Soon you’ll remember everything.”

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as she thought back to that time. 

“I know... but there’s one thing I remembered this whole time.” She paused for several moments, her smile turning into a smirk.

“I told you purple Heffalumps were real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the fic! I read a series of tweets from @ChachaCharlieCo, and I spent the past 3-4 hours writing it.
> 
> To clarify, the two guards are Aeleus and Dilan, and I didn’t add Eeyore because I forgot. When I remembered all I could hear in my head was “Thanks for remembering me,” and I just couldn’t add him in because I found it too funny. 
> 
> If you liked this, leave a review? Lemme know what you think!


End file.
